Taming Ganondorfor Not
by Zenala-Ryu
Summary: Din Decides to find Ganon a wife to 'tame' him. So she brings back a girl from earth. Let the games begin. Disclaimer: I don not own LOZ in anyway, shape, or form. GanonxOC


Chapter 1

Hyrule, a world I had thought only existed in video games. Well, shows how much we humans know about dimensions and parallel universes. Allow me to explain Hyrule as it turns out does exist but as its own dimension, for it seems that every time a new game or movie is created a dimension and or parallel universe comes into existence as well. So in short even if you freed all the sages and saved Hyrule in the game doesn't mean that happened in the actual world. By now I bet you're wondering what all this has to do with anything, am I right? Well Din, the Triforce Goddess of Power, was through with Ganondorf abusing his power and decided that she would find him a wife that could 'tame' him. At first she looked all over her world and when she came up empty, well let's just say the woman found a way to travel across dimensions and found me. Now out of the hundreds of thousands of women she just had to pick me, so in short I was not happy.

Some of you may ask, "Didn't you have a choice?" my answer to you all is a big fat NO! I mean come on I have a life here in my own world, I cannot just leave at a drop of a hat. For example I start college next month, my birthday is in two weeks, my grandparents are in town, and I already had a boyfriend. Alas I was forced to give it all up for 'villain sitting' for the rest of my life oh what fun….Not! I did however did attempt to turn her down, in response she knocked me out and teleported (I assuming) us to the Hyrulian Fields. I awoke about an hour later only for Din to shove two scrolls into my hands. "The one in your right hand is for the guards at the gate and the one in your left is for Ganondorf himself. Just follow this path and went you reach the fork in the road take a right towards the canyon. Good luck with Ganon." She says cheerfully before disappearing. I sigh as I shake my head _Well there goes my way home, oh well. Let's get this over with._ I thoughtto myself as I began to walk down the path to my new life.

Two hours later I was finally approaching the gate that would take me to Gerudo Valley. Once I made it to the bridge two guards came forward and neither one of them looked happy at arrival. "Halt! What brings you here girl?" My eye twitched at the girl comment, but I straightened myself up and looked her dead in the eye. "I come bearing a message for Lord Ganondorf." I said in an authoritative tone. "Do you have any proof of this?" asked the other Gerudo curiously. I nodded while handing her the scroll that was in my right hand. After they take the scroll and quickly read over it, the one who told me to halt looked wide-eyed, the other jumped up with a large grin on her face. "Open the gates! The new Trainer has arrived!" she exclaimed excitedly. I blinked at them for a few seconds; one would think they would have a little bit more self control being guards and all. "Please follow me Lady…?" "Michelle." I stated to the one who had shouted earlier. She nodded as she motioned for me to follow, all I can say is this is going to be a long day.

As we walked into the fortress courtyard we saw many Gerudo running round shouting orders and questions, at least I assume they were as is I highly doubt anyone from our world knows the Gerudo language. "What's going on?" I asked the guards, as I watched another Gerudo zoom past. "You have arrived just in time for Lord Ganondorf's return. He will be pleased to hear that a new trainer for Ashir has been found." That got my attention, "I'm sorry but who's Ashir?" I questioned with a confused expression on my face. "He is Lord Ganondorf's personal stallion of course, were you not.." I shake my head _Din what have you gotten me into now?_ "Told? No I wasn't. But that's just my luck it would seem." I interrupted her. "LORD GANONDORF HAS ARRIVED!" yelled a Gerudo from a nearby watch tower as a thunder of hooves steadily grew closer. _And now the fun begins._


End file.
